


In Sync

by Fridoline



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Out of Character, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridoline/pseuds/Fridoline
Summary: Inui and Kaidoh find something they have in common and it is not really related to tennis
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunny_d_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/gifts).



They met at the courts one hour earlier than 'usual', what in itself was already one hour before the normal Seigaku  
regulars' training schedule.

So they had two hours for themselves, more than enough you could say.

  
Kaidoh had insisted on playing a match against his Senpai to get an impression of his improvement because lately he  
had the feeling that he wasn't doing any better at all.

  
Inui gave in to his wish. There was no harm in trying it out and it was a chance to update his data on Kaidoh.  
Above that he simply wanted to play against the younger one again.

  
Inui really enjoyed playing tennis with and against the other boy, more than with anyone else from the team, and their  
last match actually dated back quite a while already.

  
At training during the last weeks, his Kouhai seemed to be somehow distracted to Inui and he recognized that Kaidoh's  
concentration had decreased rapidly.

  
Being the person who wrote the training menu for him, Inui of course was well aware of the sophomore's constitution.  
Kaidoh was healthy and his body was in a more than excellent condition right then.

  
So the only reason for his lack of improvement could be a mental problem.

  
This fact concerned him but Inui didn't dare to directly confront the younger one with the question if there was something  
on his mind.

  
He didn't want to bother him because he knew Kaidoh was easily offended and it wouldn't help to solve the problem.

  
There was also a high probability of this match being the solution to his problem and helping him to clear up his mind.

  
A chance of 78% to be exact. It was Kaidoh's way of dealing with his problems and it had helped very often before.

  
On the other hand, he had the habit of proving Inui's data just then wrong when he expected it the least, but that was  
what made him so interesting.

  
And it was not only for the sake of his data that he wanted to get to know everything about his Kohai, it was more  
something like a personal interest.

  
Lately Inui slowly but surely came to the conclusion that it could be …love.

  
Even to himself it somehow sounded weird but then again wasn't he supposed to be the weirdest person at school  
anyway? And you couldn't call Kaidoh an average guy as well, so it would fit…at least it didn't feel as wrong as it might sound to  
others at all.

  
But right then Inui didn't have the time to let his mind wander off that early in the morning when their match was about  
to start.

  
Right from the beginning both players were highly concentrated and put all they had into every shot. It was a  
counterbalanced and wearisome fight, which pushed both, Inui and Kaidoh, to their limits as neither of then wanted to  
give away a point that easily though it was meant to be a friendly game.

  
They had played for exactly one hour, three minutes and forty-two seconds when Inui took the last point and made it  
his win (seven games to six).

  
Exhausted and heavily breathing Kaidoh collapsed onto the ground and actually smiled a little bit. 'Reliability of data  
confirmed', Inui thought while adjusting his glasses and smiling relieved as well. He changed the side of the court,  
walked over to his Kohai and reached out his hand to him.

  
Kaidoh hastily wiped off his sweaty hand on his shirt before accepting the help offered to him. He thanked his Senpai  
but in the blink of an eye lay on the ground again.

  
Inui had miscalculated his strength after that harsh match and pulled a bit too hard, which had caused him to lose his  
balance. And there he was lying on the sandy court just as Kaidoh had a moment ago, who was now positioned on top of  
him.

  
His Kohai seemed too startled to move and Inui wanted to apologize but couldn't even get one word out of his mouth  
as he felt Kaodoh's heart pondering against his chest just where he could feel his own one hammering against his  
ribcage as fast as it never had before.

  
At least concerning his own pulse he was sure the reason for its abnormal speed was not the match but the person  
lying on top of him, who slowly seemed to realize what had happened.

  
Kaidoh suddenly tried to back off but Inuis body reacted on its own and he pulled him back.

  
"Senpai…!"

  
He got a glimpse of the younger one's flushed face and tightened his embrace.

  
Inui tried to sound as calm as possible as he shortly answered, "…hmm? What is it Kaidoh?"

  
His Kohai hissed weakly. It took a while before he got a reply from him, but Inui could feel him releasing his tension  
then he heard a murmur.

  
"Senpai, … our hearts, they beat at the same rhythm,…they are in sync.", was what Kaidoh had mumbled into Inuis  
shirt, who now smiled brightly as of course he'd understood the words.

  
He reached for his glasses to adjust them because they had slid off his nose a bit when he had lost his balance before. Slowly  
he pushed them up the bridge of his nose again.

  
"…indeed."


End file.
